


The one where Lance thinks he's sick

by Cath_loves_cake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Humor, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lactose Intolerant Keith, Lance (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, Lance is extra, Lance swearing, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Sexual Humor, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Swearing, cursing, hunk is the best wingman, this is funny I swear, this is my legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cath_loves_cake/pseuds/Cath_loves_cake
Summary: Lance is convinced he’s fallen ill to some weird, alien disease – whose symptoms seem to get worse around Keith. Hunk is unconvinced, but what could this “illness” really be?“…About to explode, man! I'm telling you, Hunk, I know Allura won't believe me, but I'm 100% sure I have a deadly case of the worst space illness there is around.” Lance jabbered loudly in the Castle’s couch room.“I don’t know, Lance.” Hunk muttered unconcerned, as he peacefully turned his gaze to the grayish couch next to his. “If you’re really that sick, how come none of us have been contaminated yet? ““ That’s the deal!!!” Lance bursted exasperated. “I don’t know!!! I have no idea why I’m the only affected!! You’d think it was because I have always been the most approachable paladin but-““You mean because you’re the most likely paladin to flirt with an alien?





	The one where Lance thinks he's sick

Red, red, red.  
Red as a strawberry.  
Red as a warm day.  
Red as my face burns whenever you look my way.  
.

Lance didn’t quite know how to name his feelings. You’d think it was due to his rather experienced self-avoiding ass, but he had to be fair on this one. I mean, sure, it was definitely true he’d spent a large amount of his life getting into trouble, displaying endlessly rambles or really, pretty much anything that could keep him from facing his feelings; but this time, he was indeed clueless.  
Clueless - and pretty damm annoyed by it as it had been weeks, months of all this constant flutter, this uneasiness, this… this giddiness like he was always… Always ─

“…About to explode, man! I'm telling you, Hunk, I know Allura won't believe me, but I'm 100% sure I have a deadly case of the worst space illness there is around.” Lance jabbered loudly in the Castle’s couch room, his hands gesturing expansively in the air as if trying to keep with the quickness of his words. 

“I don’t know, Lance.” Hunk muttered unconcerned, as he peacefully turned his gaze to the grayish couch next to him. “If you’re really that sick, how come none of us have been contaminated yet? “

“ That’s the deal!!!” Lance bursted exasperated, suddenly sitting down to face Hunk. “I don’t know!!! I have no idea why I’m the only affected!! You’d think it was because I have always been the most approachable paladin but-“

“You mean because you’re the most likely to flirt with an alien?”

Lance immediately let out an indignant snort, staring at Hunk in an open mouthed grimace. He seemed just ready to begin a very offended rant, pointing his finger at Hunk’s face and breathing deeply, when a sudden frown revealed he’d changed his mind. 

“ How’s Shay, Hunk?” 

“ How’s Shay? What- Why would I-“

“How’s fucking Shay, Hunk?”

“ Well, she’s – I mean, I wouldn’t really know but-“ Hunk stuttered fidgeting, starring at his own fiddling hands before suddenly inhaling and turning to Lance with a slightly unsettling entertained look on his face. “Anyways, the most approachable paladin you were saying????”

“That’s better.” Lance grinned with satisfaction before going back to his rushed tone. “But yeah, man, I’m pretty sure all this…alien contact is really affecting me somehow - I mean, look at us, we’re travelling with what, four aliens?”

“Four?”

“ Sorry, I always forget Pidge is not a Gremlin, I meant three- “ 

“ Right.”

“ The thing is, It’s been months since I started feeling like this, this illness, and I’m starting to get really worried about it? I mean, what if it keeps getting worse? Who knows how serious this is, I can’t die without losing my virg-“

“ alRIGHT, got it!” Hunk interrupted, suddenly sitting straighter. “Ok, Lance. Let’s say you are in fact, sick. What exactly have you been feeling? I mean, every time I hear you complain – and boy, do you complain – you always mention feeling sick but I don’t think you ever told me about your…'symptoms'?"

“Oh. Hum- well…” Lance leaned back in the couch and tangled his hands together seeming suddenly uncomfortable. “They’re, you see, very…very weird symptoms.” 

“Lance?” Hunk stared suspiciously, a wave of interest flowing through his chest. “What do you mean by that?”

It took him a few seconds of mumbling and one rushed inhaling to actually sound audible. 

“It’s just…They get worse around Keith.” Lance spurted the words of his mouth, as if hoping they would evaporate faster. “I don’t know if this is some sort of Galra stuff, but they do. They definitely do.” 

“ Oh, yeah?” Hunk giggled quietly, struggling to keep his face from smiling. “Tell me about it.”

Lance starred at him with visible anxiety, biting his lower lip in an unconscious attempt to restrain his words. 

Here is a true fact: Lance didn’t like to talk about his feelings. That’s a true fact. A fact that is true. It made him anxious.

Here is another true fact: Lanced loved to complain. That’s a fact that’s even truer. It’s truer, because no fucking anxiety had ever stopped him from complaining and this wasn’t gonna change today.

“…you know how Keith and I are…'friends', right?” he hesitated, as if questioning his own choice of words. 

“ I thought he was your rival?” Hunk chuckled with slight smugness. 

“ Don’t make this more difficult, Hunk.” Lance grunted with a leer. 

“ Like, I know I help him spar every so often…And I might have been showing him some memes - just so he could get my jokes for a change, ya’know??” He rambled dismissively.” Although he did say he was gonna treat me to a meal next time we find an alien restaurant, but that doesn’t mean we’re-“ Lance stopped abruptly, blinking a few times.

He let out a heavy sigh before whispering in horror:

“God, I’m friends with Keith.”

“ Alright, Alright. So you’re friends. What about it?”

Lance turned to face him with a pout.

“ I…I’m not sure, man. We’d been…We’d been getting along, ya’know? Like, hum…We were sort of… not… fighting, huh….We’d been…” Lance puffed as he stumbled with the words. 

“Bonding?” Hunk suggested gently.

“I guess.” Lance chuckled briefly before frowning again to what seemed to be nothing in particular.  
He was quiet for long enough for Hunk to be struggling with the desire to poke him. He never really thought he would live to witness a silent, non-moving, non-flirting Lance, and the view slightly disturbed him. He was just starting to think his friend might have been switched for a Galra clone (more likely than you would think) and was reaching out to analyze him, flinching right when Lance started to speak. 

“I never really hated him, you know.” His voice was low. “I know I must have really seemed to, back at Garrison. But I didn’t. I never hated him.” Firm. 

“Then…Why would you go so far? I mean, you always seemed so determined to – how did you say it again? One-up him? ” Hunk frowned in confusion. 

He never really though Lance would go as far as hating, but he always assumed there was a reason for all that…passion that always seemed to come up when it came to beating Keith. Or talking about beating Keith. Sometimes dreaming about beating Keith. Wait, never mind, that was only one time. Keith in overall though. 

“BecauseIWantedHimToNoticeee…” Lance spoke as pressed his face against the couch’s back. 

“What was that? Notice? I don’t think I heard you well, what did you want him to-“ 

“Me.” He banged his head against the couch as he spoke .“Me. Me. Me.” Bump, bump, bump. “I wanted him to notice me.”

“Oh.” Hunk said. Eloquently. 

“ It’s just...Don’t ever tell him I said that, but – I mean it, I will throw away all our friendship bracelets, this is not a bluff so don’t you ever think of…Fine, fine, I believe you- stop crying, Hunk.” Lance sighed. “ I looked up to him, okay?. Like, I really did. A lot. But not in a 'I wanna have your adopted babies' sort of way, like Shiro when we first got into Garrison, ya’know?"

Hunk nodded in agreement. Any and every self-respectable horny teenager to ever attend Garrison had expressed similar wishes. Nothing to see here. 

“Keith Kogane. The best pilot of his generation.“ Lance said in a respectful whisper. “Also the guy who told Iverson to ‘Stop being a little bitch’ after being told off at piloting classes... No, I could never bring myself to hate him. That didn’t stop me from trying for a year and a half but, yeah, you get the idea.” 

“Then what exactly was all that...” Hunk gesticulated vaguely, as if he couldn’t find a proper word for ‘challenging-Keith-to-a-eating-more-pockies-competition and almost choking himself to death at the Garrison cafeteria while Keith walked away with a frown.’ thing happening between the two of you? You can’t tell me you didn’t seem at least resentful of him, like you’d taken some personal offense on the guy, or something.”

“I know… I just… I wanted him to recognize me.” Lance said as he buried his face in his hands shamefully. “But not like an inferior ranked pilot or another nameless admirer. No, definitely not like that. ” He scowled. “I wanted to be someone who could…who could put a fight against him. Someone…who could be a match for him. Someone whose name he wouldn’t forget for a change…! Something like-” 

“An arch enemy.” Hunk said instinctively. 

“I was gonna say rival but I guess what works too.”

Hunk rolled his eyes as Lance went on. 

“Look, I know I had pretty shitty ways of demonstrating that. I was so desperate to, you know, prove myself to him that I kind got carried away in that…’friendly rivalry’ thing.”

“Friendly.”

“But it’s not like that anymore, man! Ever since we got sucked into space and that whole ‘defenders of the universe’ thing I’ve been able to…move on from that.” Lance closed his eyes in a frown before mumbling. “ I’m not saying it was easy but… Living in the same weird ass futuristic castle, training every day and all that ‘shared trauma’ thing Pidge keeps bringing up… It was either accepting we're together in this, as a team, or…You know. Trying to take him down with my bayard. Again.” He coughed innocently. 

Hunk blinked at that. He hadn’t realized just how appropriate Lance’s insight of the situation really was. It was true, and noticeable, that his relationship with Keith had gone through severe improvements ever since the Paladins got together. Their angry, loud arguments had been like snapping fires: sudden, heated and increasingly destructive. It wasn’t exactly easy for everyone to accept their new lives as, well, child soldiers, and the hopeless feeling that always seemed to remain after their fights did not help the team cope. Hunk had always wondered if all that clashing was his friends’ way of dealing with the stress, but he did not dare to ask. However, the boys had most likely come to realize the effect of their constant arguing on the team because it slowly came to an end. 

It didn’t happen overnight, but it was still surprising for the other paladins when Keith’s every action suddenly stopped being met by Lance’s snarks. Or when the two of them managed to take down a particularly threatening Galra fleet, while only clashing their lions once. Or when Keith stopped frowning at Lance’s jokes, and instead begun smiling at him like he’s hopeless. Like he’s almost funny.  
And suddenly there it was: a relationship. An actual relationship. Not two people clashing together in a mix of tension and grudge, burning each other to touch. Instead, they took small, careful – timid even, ─ steps towards each other. It was a fragile terrain in which they walked over, and initially they’d both been scared one mistake would bring it down. A wrong word, a misplaced hand or a prolonged stare and suddenly everything they had been working on would be gone. Burnt to ashes and forever gone. But it didn’t happen. Not after a month of sparring together. Not after two of intense meme trainings. And shockingly, not after Lance had made his so far most daring move three months into the whole thing: throwing his arm over Keith’s shoulder after a challenging battle, his other arm raised for a selfie. Everyone held their breaths as Keith widened his eyes and turned to stare a Lance, who in return showed him his most bright out of breath smile, cheeks reddened from the heat of battle. And consequently, everyone let out a sigh of relief, as the red paladin let out a quiet chuckled and moved his sweaty bangs from his face, smiling awkwardly to the camera held above him. 

And after that it was settled. Keith and Lance had had the most solid and definitive improvement. Before the current moment, Hunk had always thought of the sudden mending between the two as them having finally “tired themselves out” from all that fighting. That could not have been doing them much better than it did to the team, so it seemed only natural it would stop. Except now, Lance’s speech gave him a complete different perspective on the situation: his best friend had not just simply ran out of frustration to lash out. He had made a conscious effort to get along, and properly work through his feelings for Keith. Lance, I-don’t-talk-about-my-feelings McLain, was actually doing introspective thought for the sake of human relationship. 

The thought filled Hunk with such pride he felt ready to squeeze Lance in his arms and swing him around the room. Except last time he did it he accidentally caused Lance to hit his head and bleed for a few minutes. Maybe no swinging this time. He wasn’t sure where this all connected to Lance’s “space illness” and his “symptoms” getting worse around Keith, but he was ready to listen and – and for once – Lance was ready to talk. 

“So, yeah. We’d been getting along, right?? No fighting, no real arguing… No hitting Keith with my bayard when he lets his guard down... Just friendly rivalry and some teasing behind the scenes and, God, that came out kinda sexual didn’t it-“

“Focus, Lance.”

“RIGHT. So, I now have a folder of selfies with Keith on my phone, everything was great, when suddenly BAM!!!” He jumps in his seat like he’s been pinched and stands up to talk. “That space illness gets to me.”

Hunk nods encouragingly, not wanting Lance – who’s tapping his feet anxiously now – to stop talking. 

“ And…And, boy, does it get to me. Suddenly, I can’t stand being next to Keith and it’s our first months all over again.” He turns to look at Hunk concernedly. “Except it’s different.”

“Different how?” He might have seemed a bit to eager to know, because Lance retreated.

“I…It’s hard to explain, but…I can’t look at him?? I can’t talk to him properly?? I can’t pine him in training and, for God’s sake, I can’t take our fucking selfies cuz…!” Lance gesticulated expansively now, his hands quick and agitated. He was walking around the room now, feet and words equally tripping over one another. He tapped his forehead, struggling to find the right words. “Not because I can’t stand his stupid mullet or 'cause I wanna get to his nerves, I-“

He growled in frustration, before sinking back to his seat in defeat.

“ Because I… I feel like my heart is gonna come out of my chest.” The words came out slowly. Quietly, and almost like a hoarse whisper. “ Like it’s gonna beat so fast I can only be having a stroke of some kind. Like I’m gonna lose my fucking mind next time he looks at me like he wants me around. Like I’m the best thing he’s seen all day among this whole universe of aliens and planets and flying lions.” He turned to look at Hunk. Grinning. Frowning. A little happy. A little scared. “And I gotta be sick, man. I gotta be on my death bed here because why else…Why else would I wanna pull Keith fucking Kogane into the longest, coziest and tightest hug I could possibly give?”

Hunk’s chin dropped. Despite Lance’s evident urge for an answer – his eyes would switch between starring at Hunk anxiously and quickly turning away to his own hands - he could not bring himself to say anything. He couldn’t even properly formulate an answer, because his mind was having trouble processing the fact Lance had just described a crush on someone without bringing up his penis ONCE. Maybe miracles did happen. Hunk was opening his mouth to congratulate him when Lance stroke his chin to say:

“ I’ve also been having the weirdest boners around him??? I’m worried, Hunk.”

“Nevermind.”, Hunk thought as he turned to face Lance. “Lance.” He said between a chuckle. “ You know you’re not sick.” 

Lance pouted at that but said nothing. Instead, he let his face drop the couch’s seat and curled himself in disgrace. Classic. Hunk took that as a signal to go on. 

“Hey dude, I’m really proud of you for coming so far in your relationship with Keith, and I know it can't have been easy for you to work through all those…’rivalry’ feelings but… Don’t you think you have one last thing to figure out?”

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He mumbled. 

“Dude…” 

No answer. 

“Alright, do I have to give you my ‘I’m not mad- Just disappointed’ speech because, I swear, I’ll do it-“

“Uuuuuuuugh.” Lance growled in response. His face was hid between his hands, but Hunk could see a hint of red in his cheeks as he whispered meekly. “Fine! Fine…Do I really have to say it out loud…? That I…” He let out a heavy, prolonged sigh before adding quietly. “ … Like Keith…?”

“ There you go.” Hunk cheered happily, as he patted a flustered Lance in the shoulder. “Not so hard, was it?”

“Shut uuuuuup..”

“C’mon, don’t act like you didn’t know that already. If you had really just found it out, it would have taken me at least half an hour to get you to admit it and you know it.” He proceeded to poke Lance’s shoulder as he spoke. “I just don’t get it why you wouldn’t tell me sooner, dude, instead of coming up with all this ‘space illness’ thing. Awn, wait, were you really that embarrass-“

“OH MY GOD” Lance yelled and jumped out of his seat as he pulled up his hoodie, in a poor attempt cover his flushed cheeks. “WOULD YOU LOOK AT THE TIME?” He gesticulated to an imaginary clock in his wrist. “IT’S TIME TO FUCKING STOP.”

Then Hunk lost it. 

“Jesus, Lance.” Hunk managed to slip through his non stopping laugh. “Don’t take it so… pfff…seriously.” He composed himself for a moment. “I mean, really. Don’t you think we’re both mature enough to deal with the fact you’re in love with Keith, or something?”

Lance blinked. 

“I-I mean…” He seemed to give it a thought. “I guess you’re…right? Maybe…Maybe yeah, we are mature enough to deal with-“

“HA! You’re gay for Keith? GROOOSS” Pidge yelled, suddenly peeking through the door.  
Her hair was brushed in messy pigtails and she looked like she hadn’t slept in at least three days. Maybe years. She wore a long green sweater, and held her laptop under one arm and a Hello Kitty mug in another. Said mug was filled with a weird greenish liquid she always referred to as “Man’s fuel” whose origins she refused to explain. Classic Pidge. 

“Oh, goD- HUNK, THE GREMLIN IS BACK!!!” Lance screamed as he stumbled to hide behind the couch. “BEGONE, EVIL CREATURE!! GO BACK TO THE REALM OF DARKNESS WHENCE YOU CAME FROM!” He said in a high pitched voice and managed to throw a pillow at her. He missed it, but that didn’t stop Pidge from hissing at them and crawling back to the dark hallway. Classic Pidge.

“Jesus, I swear one day someone is gonna feed her after midnight and we’re all going fucking down. Can you believe one day I sneezed in my room and I heard her saying 'Bless you, loser' from the fucking ducts, like, what the fuck.” Lance said as he slowly moved from behind the couches and stared at door wary. 

“She really likes that Hello Kitty mug you got her, doesn’t she?” Hunk said, as if the thought of Pidge crawling through the ducts with it gave him peace. 

“I guess. It’s definitely better than watching her drink from those Galra helmets she stole, so I say it’s a victory either way.” Lance shrugged as he sat down next to Hunk. “But anyways…That’s it, I guess.” 

“Well, jokes and Pidges aside-“

“Amen.” 

“-I don’t see why you should worry so much about it. You’re two people who get along with each other and have a lot in common. What’s wrong with you being into him?” 

“You make it sound so simple…” Lance said as he folded his arms stubbornly. “We’re not ‘two people who get along’, he’S KEITH! Keith Kogane, best pilot of his generation? Red Paladin?? Were you even listening??” Lance rubbed his temples as he went on. “Like, it took me forever to finally get to be friends with him, but as soon as that’s settled my needy ass wants to ruin it by getting a crush on someone who’s definitely out of my league? Like, damn, of course I’m worried. A wrong move and I could…I could get him to hate me, or something.“ Lance finished, rejection written all over his evident pout and sulking eyes. 

“Lance, Lance…” Hunk shook his head in disagreement. “Hold the phone. I’m proud of you, man, I really am but you really got it all wrong just now.”

“Thanks, Hunk. Your support means a lot to me.”

“No, no, really, hear me out on this one.” Hunk placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders and squeezed them slightly. “Ok, first. You are ‘two people who get along’. Yes, I know Keith is amazing and I know you look up to him but before being any of that he is a person. A guy like you and me. Who has a questionable taste for hairstyles and doesn’t get what a meme is. A guy who’s reckless, hot tempered and most importantly: flawed. He is flawed, like everyone else because that’s what he is. Like everyone else.” 

Lance blinked a few times.

“Well, technically he is half-Galra-“He babbled hesitantly. 

“He is like everyone else, Lance.” Hunk cut him off with a glare. “ And if you wanna keep on being his friendAndPossiblyLover-“

“whAT.”

“Then you should stop putting him in a pedestal and start treating him like the regular person he is.” He settled confidently. “That said, he can’t be out of your league because you’re both flawed dudes who get along and care about each other. Plus, you both are really into Sakura Card Captor for some reason?? Don’t give me that look, I’ve seen you watch it together before.”

“ We weREN’T-“

“THE. POINT. IS. Lance, just as you shouldn’t think thAT high of Keith, you shouldn’t think that low of yourself, man. So, you know, just…Keep being his friend, like you’re mine, Pidge’s and everyone else. And if you want things to go further…You’ll have to risk it, but either way we’re gonna be here for you.” He finished with a smile.

Lance stared at him quietly. First he looked surprised. Then emotional. Then a little smug? And finally, he threw himself in Hunk’s arms and laughed.

“Hunk. HUNK. I love you, man. Dude. DUDEBRO!!! “ He yelled a few pitches higher than Pidge before pulling back for a second. “Thank you so much for this, man. You’re the best friend a twink could have. I mean it.”

“I love you too, Lance.” Hunk said a little teary. He couldn’t help it, Lance calling himself a twink always had a soft spot on his heart. “ So you’re gonna follow my advice?”

YEAH!! Just watch and see, man, they don't call me the tap dancer because of how I TAP THAT ASS for nothi-“

“Lance?” A voice called from the hallway.

“K-KEITHEY! FANCY MEETING YOU HERE!”

As Lance and Hunk quickly adjusted themselves to ‘natural’ sitting poses, Keith entered the room with a triumphant smile on his face. He had his regular jacket tied to his waist and his Galra knife at hand, which meant he was just as life threatening and attractive as a regular Keith would be – which is a lot. Lance crossed his legs to hide hide nOTHING in particular. 

“Oh, hey, Hunk.” Keith greeted briefly as he turned to stare at Lance again. “Get up. We have to go.” 

“Go? Where? You mean sparring, 'cause I’m not sure I’m fully recovered from that savAGE kick you threw into my ribs last time we-“ Lance started, before Keith threw his jacket at him. “HEY-“

“No, asshole. And I said I was sorry for that.” Keith rolled his eyes as he walked up to stand in front of Lance. “Allura said we’re about to enter the orbit of a planet known for its ‘exotic dishes’. Apparently everything is pretty shitty, so I figured it would be the perfect place to treat you.” Keith grinned smugly. “So, let’s go?” He offered Lance a hand.

“I can’t believe it, I let you beat me up three times a week and that’s how you-“ Lance mumbled as he finally managed to resurge from under Keith’s jacket, only to be met by the boy’s held out hand. Fingerless gloves and all. “ Oh.”

Lance took a deep breath as his heart skipped a beat or two. He glanced at Hunk for a split second, who smiled encouragingly, before reaching to firmly grab Keith’s hand. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was okay for things to go this way. For the two of them to work. Welps, he would have to find out. 

But Keith seemed to agree because his eyes lit up and he smiled. A real smile. Not the awkward, hesitant smiles he usually gave Paladin’s fans. No. That was a ‘even-the-corner-of-your-eyes-are-smiling’ sort of grin and Lance felt something warm up inside of him. Hell, maybe that could work. 

“Alright, you might be taking me to the shittiest restaurant in the universe, BUT WE’RE HAVING THE MOST EXPENSIVE SPACE MILKSHAKES WE CAN FIND!” He said as he let Keith pull him up.

“What? No way, I’m lactose intolerant, I can’t have those.” Keith frowned, letting go of him.

“ My ASS you are. I saw you drinking three glasses of milk JUST THIS MORNING!!"

“ Well, yeah, but I like milk.“

“HAH! Lies.” Lance declared triumphantly. 

“No, wait, I think he’s telling truth, I saw Shiro hiding dairy from him once.” Hunk said, suddenly concerned. 

“Wait, really??” Lance turned to Keith exasperatedly, who just shrugged in response. Lance gasped loudly. “ KeiTH, what the actual fuCK.”

“It’s a fight, Lance.” He said, as he made his way to the door in the most nonchalant, irresponsive way. “ You either beat the lactose, or the lactose beats you. Anyways, let’s go.” He disappeared in the hallway before waving Hunk goodbye.

“That’s definitely not how it fucking goes, what the hell- KEITH, GET BACK HERE” Lance yelled as he dashed through the door after him. “this conversation is NOT over, Keith-“  
And Hunk could hear them for a while, before the sound ceased. He smiled to himself and slowly made his way out of the room. Maybe it was time he paid Shay a visit too.

**Author's Note:**

> dis is the first fic I wrote ever since I was 11  
> i hope you like  
> PEACE
> 
> ALSO if you kids like my jokes I have a webcomic going on and its avaliable in english!!! https://tapas.io/episode/937045  
> (Also if you find any typo or grammar mistake please tell me and I will correct it!!!)


End file.
